The Australian King
SuperWhyMovies' movie-spoof of 1994 Disney film "The Lion King". Cast *Young Simba - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Adult Simba - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Young Nala - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Adult Nala - Penny (The Rescuers) *Timon - Mushu (Mulan) *Pumbaa - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Mufasa - The Beast (Beauty & The Beast) *Sarabi - Belle (Beauty & The Beast) *Scar - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Shenzi - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Banzai - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Ed - Edgar (The Aristocats) *Rafiki - Genie (Aladdin) *Zazu - Bartok (Anastasia) *Sarafina - Messua (The Jungle Book 2) Scenes *The Australian King Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Australian King Part 2 - McLeach *The Australian King Part 3 - Everything the Light Touches *The Australian King Part 4 - Christopher Robin's First Day/Everything the Light Touches *The Australian King Part 5 - A: Christopher Robin's Pouncing Lesson / B: "The Morning Report" *The Australian King Part 6 - McLeach and Christopher Robin's Conversation *The Australian King Part 7 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Australian King Part 8 - In the Elephant Granvyard (Part 1) *The Australian King Part 9 - In the Elephant Granvyard (Part 2): Introducing The Evil Queen, Frollo, and Edgar *The Australian King Part 10 - In the Elephant Granvyard (Part 3): Prince Adam to the Rescue *The Australian King Part 11 - Kings to the Past *The Australian King Part 12 - "Be Prepared" *The Australian King Part 13 - The Stampede/Prince Adam's Nap A Lot/Christopher Robin Exile *The Australian King Part 14 - McLeach Takes Cares Pride Rock *The Australian King Part 15 - Meet Mushu and Louis *The Australian King Part 16 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Australian King Part 17 - McLeach In Command *The Australian King Part 18 - Relax in the Stairs/He's Alive? *The Australian King Part 19 - Penny Chased Louis/The Reunion *The Australian King Part 20 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Australian King Part 21 - Cody and Penny's Arguement/Meet the Genie Winston/Cody's Destiny *The Australian King Part 22 - Cody's Return/Mushu and Louis' Distraction *The Australian King Part 23 - Cody Confronts McLeach/Cody Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Australian King Part 24 - Cody Vs. McLeach/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Australian King Part 25 - End Credits (Part 1: "Busa Simba") *The Australian King Part 26 - End Credits (Part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)") Gallery Christopher-robin-winnie-the-pooh-7.74.jpg|Christopher Robin as Young Simba Rescuers cody jake.gif|Cody as Adult Simba Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Young Nala Penny (The Rescuers).png|Penny as Adult Nala Mushu4.png|Mushu as Timon Louis3.gif|Louis as Pumbaa Beast in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World.jpg|The Beast as Mufasa Belle in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World-0.jpg|Belle as Sarabi Percival-McLeach.png|Percival McLeach as Scar Evil Queen (Disney).png|The Evil Queen as Shenzi Judge Claude Frollo-The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Frollo as Banzai Edgar-0.jpg|Edgar as Ed Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Rafiki Bartok.gif|Bartok as Zazu pic_detail4e9754cd96087.png|Messua as Safarina Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies